Grump
Grump is a Hotburple, and Gobber's dragon in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Biography DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Race to the Edge External link Biography DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Edit Dragons: Race to the Edge Edit Last Auction Heroes Grump used to serve as Viggo's personal garbage disposal, eating all the scrap iron at the Dragon Auctions on Dragon Hunter Island until he met Gobber. He was taunted and mistreated by every man on the island, especially Ryker, who believed that he'd be more useful as food. But Gobber was quite taken with the large and ungainly dragon, showing Grump some respect for the first time in his life. His true strength and potential are revealed when he takes out two underestimating guards and frees Gobber and the Dragon Riders from a dragon-proof cage by simply biting off the door. He and Gobber then join the other riders as they fly home to Berk. How to Train Your Dragon 2 For the next couple of years, he worked alongside Gobber in his Blacksmith Shop, keeping the forge lit with his fire. He and Gobber also accompanied Stoick and Skullcrusher on their search for Hiccup and Toothless, who were taken to the Dragon Mountain by Valka. Appearance Grump's body is covered in copper and grey scales. His ears and teeth appear to be similar to a Gronckle, but that's where the similarities end. His wingspan is much bigger, the bludgeon on his tail is much more round and bulbous, and he has a glazed expression on his face as if he's always half-asleep, which might actually be true. Personality and Behavior Grump is extremely lazy and whatever time he doesn't spend sleeping, he spends it eating. However, he is also incredibly loyal to his rider and would do anything to help him. Although Gobber often complains about Grump (very hypocritically), they are still the best of friends and partners. Skills and Abilities As a Hotburple, Grump has many abilities much like those of a Gronckle. Tail Bludgeon: Grump is shown to be able to use his lumpy tail as a powerful melee weapon. He is very talented at this, as he can do it while he's asleep, airborne, carrying Gobber, or any combination of the three. Jaw Strength: As Ryker stated, Grump's species is the only one strong enough to bite through dragon-proof bars. This also comes in handy when he's eating scrap iron.1 Intelligence: Despite being underestimated by the hunters because he's fat and lazy, Grump was able to understand Gobber's plea for help as well as his command to attack the two guards. Lava Blast: Grump is able to blast lava from his mouth. He uses this ability both in combat and in lighting up Gobber's forge. Trivia The bludgeon on the tip of his tail and Gobber's new, mace-like, hammer-shaped, artificial arm strongly resemble each other. He seems to take Gobber's commands slowly. Grump seems to like sleeping on people in How to Train Your Dragon 2, although he is mostly seen sleeping on the ground. Grump's laziness is similar to Garfield the Cat's own laziness. Grump is the only dragon to have a name before meeting his Rider.1 Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Elementals Category:How to Train Your Dragon Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful